Young babies often feel discomfort caused by gas in their digestive system. This phenomena, although rarely dangerous, causes enough pain or irritation to prevent the baby from sleeping and often results in prolonged crying.
Previously proposed solutions to gas pain in babies are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,880; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,875; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,619; U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,315; U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,533; U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,558; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,498; U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,684 and EP 0691111, each of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. This list does not purport to be exhaustive.
Several products for applying compresses are commercially available.
One product of this type is NEXCARE™ ColdHot Back & Abdomen Gel Pack Belt, by 3M. NEXCARE is a reusable gel compress that can be used hot or cold, with an adjustable belt. The belt contains THINSULATE™ Insulation Fabric that helps to retain temperature for longer. Another product of this type is COMFORT WRAP lower back and tummy heat pack belt from Saje Products. COMFORT WRAP is a heating pack to be applied to the lower back to ease back pain or to the abdomen to find solace from stomach aches or cramps. Again, this list does not purport to be exhaustive.